


Andee

by Omoni



Category: Original Work
Genre: 365 drabbles challenge, One-Shot, contemporary fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni
Summary: I originally wrote this in 2010, for the 365-drabble-challenge. What resulted in a small serial story about a character named Andee. It was a one-shot, but I think I want to archive it here, as it's actually not that bad. What's posted is unedited (save spelling mistakes) and from the original site it was hosted on (dreamwidth.org). To keep with that, each chapter is going to be 100 words or less.It's actually how I saw my future ending up, in many ways. Other than that, it's completely original.Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Tiny hands reached up to grab the discarded bubbles blown so easily into the sky. A simple breath sent them on their way, only to be short-lived for moments, popping to a faint rainbow of soap and water, living so briefly.   
  
Andee loved to chase them. Her chubby legs powered her as fast as they could, but she still could not catch the elusive spheres of heaven. Her fingers went through them and her eyes would sting from the contact of the remains, but still she persisted.  
  
Her mother stood on the stone steps, watching and maintaining the targets’ flight.


	2. Chapter 2

With a grunt, Andee pushed the heavy carton of papers into the moving van. She was covered in sweat, and it was the last one, but she knew that only half of the work was done; she still had to unload the truck and return it to the depot later.  
  
She shoved her bangs out of her eyes and turned back to look at her home, her eyes dry. She put her hands on her hips, her mouth thinning, pressed tight. She could almost taste the bitterness in the air.  
  
She threw herself into the van and revved the engine.


	3. Chapter 3

  
He was musky, and taste of salt and beer. She wasn’t sure if this was so bad, but then, she probably tasted worse, having downed several shots of vodka. He thought he was the centre of the universe, until she stripped him with rough hands and threw him down onto the floor, all claws and teeth and rough elbows and knees.   
  
Then it was she, Andee, who was king. She ruled. He bowed only to her. And she only gave him mercy if she felt like it.   
  
He didn’t know her name, but she didn’t know his. She preferred this.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone always got her name wrong. She used to just shrug it off, bear the idea of having her name be the female equivalent of “Andy”, but when she graduated high school and left home for the road, she started to correct people, to instruct them, to _make_ them say it right.   
  
“On-dee,” she would say, over and over. “ _On_ -dee.”   
  
And only when she refused to listen to anything else would they get it. Only when they understood that she was _not_ a female Andy that they remembered the right way.  
  
It was her first taste of power. Addictive, successful.


	5. Chapter 5

She lost her virginity on a kitchen chair. Everyone else around her always told stories of how they were wooed and lovered and had lovely and floral experiences.

When she told hers, she would get replies of dismay and disbelief. “How horrible!” some would say. “Didn’t he care at all about consideration, manners, a proper, nicer way to do things?”

But when Andee thought back to that hot summer night, when she was sixteen and bored and lured the paper boy into her empty house...

And he was nervous but excited, lasting only five minutes...

She smiled. Catlike and hungry.


	6. Chapter 6

Most children fell asleep to the sounds of lullabies. Andee fell asleep to the sounds of her mother’s dying coughs.   
  
They were wrenching, wet, and agonising. They sometimes lasted hours, and always ended in pain and tears. When her mother started dying, Andee had wanted to help. She ran into the room, dying to help with water or hugs or _anything_ , but nothing could stop the fits.   
  
If her mother hadn’t picked up that first cigarette, hadn’t loved the taste and feel, hadn’t let herself get addicted and continued to smoke and smoke for decades...  
  
Noone could save her now.


	7. Chapter 7

Andee found that she wasn’t interesting. She loved sex, both from men and women, and sometimes with those in between. She loved cats and dogs, and owned at least one of each. During the day she worked as a cashier at a grocery store. During the night she waited tables and got her ass slapped for tips.   
  
A grain of sand in the hourglass does little to change the amount of time measured, and that was how Andee saw herself. A cog in the machine of time, a mote of dust in the breeze.  
  
It was a lonely, lost existence.


	8. Chapter 8

Andee was the kind of woman who loved to start a good fight. She loved to piss people off, loved to see the rage flare up in their eyes, loved to watch their faces change colour and their lips spread back to show teeth and tongue.  
  
She loved challenging people’s core believes, shaking them out of their sheltered and simpering routines, to watch their minds expand with wonder and their entire way of living shatter into stardust.  
  
She was the master of the hidden barb, the mistress of fantastical murder.   
  
Long ago, she killed her own beliefs the same way.


	9. Chapter 9

When her mother died and her father had to work three jobs, Andee found the greatest of friends in herself. She always agreed with whatever she said. She always knew what things to do, what foods to eat, and what kind of TV shows were the best.   
  
As a result, when people disagreed with her choices, she found them beneath her. When they dared to challenge her suggestions, she thought they were morons. When they fought to have their way, she punished them with words and sometimes actions.   
  
She was a cup of black powder. Her ire was the spark.


	10. Chapter 10

When it rained, it rained in Andee’s heart. It was scalding and burning, a kind of weather that soaked the soul and boiled it into vapours. The kind that melted flesh from the bone and turned the bones into sludge.  
  
She couldn’t work, couldn’t eat, couldn’t even bear to get out of bed. It was her weakness, her enemy, her one true vice in a world that usually bent itself to her will.  
  
All she saw in the rain was a gurney with a small limp form under a white sheep. All she felt was the closing of her heart.

 

**\--END--**


End file.
